


Presenting

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, F/M, Kink, Knotting, Loud Sex, Omega Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural imagine, Supernatural x You, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, heat - Freeform, omega!reader, presenting, supernatural imagines, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 20 - Loud Sex & Alpha/OmegaDean gives the ready exactly what she needs and wants.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 75
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Presenting

“Alpha, please I need you.” You whimper, shaking your ass in the air as you present yourself. Desire pools within you and your pussy glistens with wetness as you wait for him. 

Your alpha strides closer towards you. His scent is so strong, overwhelming your senses and causing you to purr at his proximity.

“Such a good little omega waiting like this for me.” A fire ignites in the pit of Dean’s stomach. Seeing you exposed and begging for him always stirs his need to fuck you senseless and show everyone who you belong to. His mind is telling him not to waste any time and to take you now, hard and fast. 

“Please, I need your knot.”

“I have what you need. Don’t worry, my sweet ‘mega,” He coos at you, stroking the globe of your ass. 

He’s so close. Pushing your hips back, you’re rewarded with the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. Your eyes close as he begins to sink into you slowly. You both let out a sigh of relief when he finally bottoms out. You feel so full and complete with your alpha held snugly within your aching core. Giving a few tentative thrusts, Dean makes sure you’re relaxed before his hips snap more enthusiastically. 

Biting your bottom lip, you struggle to contain your moans. The pitch of them increasing with the harsh movements of Dean’s cock in and out of your pussy. 

“Omega, don’t be shy. Let everyone know how good you feel.” 

At Dean’s request, you release a breathy moan, loud enough that anyone in the bunker would be able to hear. Your wails spur him on, pushing him to fuck you at a blinding pace.

“Yes, fuck. Yes!” 

Dean bites your neck, groaning as you clench around him, not wanting him to pull out. The whimpers and pleas for his knot prompt a deep growl from him and you quiver in delight. Pressing yourself into the mattress, you provide him with more access. Now able to hit an even deeper angle, Dean’s cock pistons into you with an unreal force. 

“Who makes you feel this good? Who’s gonna fill you up with pups?” 

“You. You, Alpha. Shit, Dean!” 

That’s all he needs to hear. Seconds later, he finds his release and takes you with him, tipping you into pure bliss. The swelling of Dean’s knot has you seeing stars again before you even come down from your first orgasm. 

Positioning both of you into a more comfortable position, Dean smoothes your hair back as he watches you enjoy the aftermath of your climax. 

“Such a perfect omega.” 


End file.
